Obsidian Round
Warrior of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden (Nazi round table) Code name: The Obsidian Knight Name: Gerard Schwarz Meril Civilian Alias: ?? Age: ?? Race: ?? Species: ?? Current occupation: ?? Current place of work: ?? Eyes: ?? Hair: ?? Height: ?? Weight: ?? Chinese Zodiac: ?? Greek Zodiac: ?? Personal History Longinus Dreizehn Order Weapons 1) Reinhard Heydrich 338185.jpg Reinhard1.jpg "''A Godslayer born from a God's Apoptosis, a desire for self-destruction. Having lived for far too long, Suigin fell into despair and desired his own death, creating Ougon as a being that could slay him."'' "''For this reason the two are as parent and child, bosom friends, and simultaneously both irreconcilable enemies and inseparable companions that share their fate with one another."'' "''As Ougon is the incarnation of Suigin's desire for self-destruction, should the latter perish, so would the former. For this reason, while Ougon achieved the status of a God, he could never claim the Throne."'' 1504686022014.jpg 7.png Longinuslanze Testament, the Spear of Destiny and Reinhard's Holy Relic. Longinuslanze Testament: (Covenant - The Holy Spear of Destiny) Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, a weapon only he himself can wield due to being the most charismatic being in the world, representing the form of his Valhalla. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual and conceptual level before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion whenever Reinhard throws the spear at his foe. Reinhard can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Longinus should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance, as Rindou Koga (his Holy Relic's successor in Kajiri Kamui Kagura) was able to do this through her use of it against the Tenma's and Valeria was able to use this to get close to Wolfgang and attack him in surprise while the latter had his True Briah active; this aspect allows Reinhard to have the spear fired at his enemies in an instant without having to cross any distance at all. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased. Members of the Legion, beings who possess resistance to soul attacks and destruction and have all been able to operate while under the presence of Methuselah during the events of "Interview with Kaziklu Bey", find it troubling to maintain their consciousness when in it's presence, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it - even Ren Fuji, who has the unique capacity to wield any other Holy Relic in the series such as Beatrice's, was having his body and soul destroyed when he attempted to use it against Reinhard during the events of Kei's route. The castle of Gladsheimr. 4.png|Gladsheimr 4a.png|Isaac Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall: (Apoptosis - The Fifth Universe of Gold) Reinhard’s Briah, his desire being "I love everything". As love is equivalent to that of destruction to Reinhard, his desire manifests itself as a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Its full activation is also capable of soul-ripping other people into his castle, as he once took the lives of 800,000 into his castle with one use during the fall of Berlin. Anyone that is killed within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar, giving him all of their memories and powers. It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him. It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination, making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself by Reinhard. The duration of how long Reinhard can manifest his Briah is tremendously greater than that of other Hadou Briah users, being able to keep it active for as long as 2-3 months whereas any other of his legion is able to have it active for just a few minutes at the most; This duration being when Issac was not implanted into the castle (whereupon doing so later eliminated this weakness and allows Reinhard to have it on indefinitely). Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes and allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him, giving him the advantage through sheer numbers via this method. Skeleton Giant: When desired to, Reinhard can have Gladsheimr transform into a gigantic, mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility. It can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1944 through its movement alone and can generate a light beam from its mouth possessing a level of heat surpassing that of nuclear bombs and capable of turning entire countries to ashes. Skull Army: Due to his castle being made entirely out of skeletons, Reinhard can shape them into many shapes and forms. As many of his soul stock is made up of the entire German army, Reinhard usually sets them up into formations of skeletons and their weaponry from the war (ranging from mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, and even anti-tank turrets), with enough number and firepower to combat a being as powerful as the God of Darkness. All with these skeletons and weapons have the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics of the Legion as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out as it replenishes after they restored from destruction by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall in battle (even if their soul is destroyed) due to Reinhard's Castle being in a constant state of creation and destruction. Because of this, it is virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. Marseille: Reinhard can call upon the ace pilot of WW2 known as the "Star of Africa", manifesting behind him the latters' machine guns from his fighter plane. These machine guns can predict the future position of Reinhards' adversary, where it proceeds to shoot them down with accurate and powerful shelling. 8th SS-Cavalry Division - Florian Geyer: Reinhard suddenly erects a wall of skeletons below his target, creating an obstacle between them and limiting their movement. 9th SS-Panzer Division - Hohenstaufen: Manifests a hundred tank turrets, destroying everything in their way with powerful barrages of tank shells and explosions. 12th SS-Panzer Division - Hitlerjujand: Creating hundreds of Panzerfausts, Reinhard shoots his enemy in an incessant bombardment of warheads. 24th SS-Mountain Division - Karstjäger: Summons numerous landmines and panzerfaust warheads to explode upon the enemy. 36th SS-Grenadier Division - Dirlewanger: Reinhard implodes a flock of skeletons from below his foe, releasing numerous bayonets pierce them through. 2) Tubal Cain Wewelsburg Longinus: His Holy Relic, an inferior version of imagekl.jpg d9V8JbI.png Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. Derived from the same metal used to forge Kei Sakurai's Holy Relic, it retains some of the properties of the legendary spear, making it so that no user other than those of the Sakurai clan can wield it. Due to its properties, any Sakurai who wields it will eventually become a zombified version of themselves. The spear can take any form to fit the characteristics of a Sakurai's Briah (ex. The first Cain's form was of that of a Japanese Katana, while the second was of a war cannon). Additionally, anyone of the Sakurai's who wield this weapon will obtain the powers and abilities of the previous owners, becoming more stronger than the last and allowing the new user to utilize all of the previous powers on top of their own. Wewelsburg Longinus true power, however, is the ability to make any ability of people slain by Tubal Cain his own. This means that he can acquire more power by killing anyone with abilities and increasing his already versatile and powerset even larger. Tubal Cain Curse: As a member of the Sakurai clan, Kai can use the Briahs of his ancestors (Musashi Sakurai and Rei Sakurai) instead of one standard Briah. Kai is a special case as when he turned into Tubal Cain it also absorbed Beatrice, so he is able to use a total of four Briahs. May sasurahime carry all such taint, shoulder all such malice liberating me from woe and misery: Musashi Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to pass on the curse" which changes others into corpses over a certain area. Their limbs discolor to black and start cracking, blood stops flowing, the heart stops beating and entire vitality expires from the body, with the target collapsing under their own weight. Simply put, it's the ability to poison the entire surroundings Begone, exile, for the realm of the gods welcomes you no longer: Rei Sakurai's Hadou Briah, his desire "I want to force the curse onto others". It turns Longinus into a cannon, which can shoot out poison at long distances. Like the first Briah, it corrodes and poisons anything it touches. Koko da kuno wazawa imeshitehayasasura itamaechi kuranookikura: Kai Sakurai's Gudou Birah, "I want to take the curse onto myself". In this form, Kai's body becomes completely covered from head to toe in poison, allowing him to decompose anything he strikes while also being having anything that touches him rot to dust (even attacks such as Wilhelm's stakes are unable to pierce through him while this is active). Among the three generations of Tubal Cain, Kai is the strongest of them all. Donner Totentanz Walkure: Beatrice's Briah, which Cain obtained after Kai and Beatrice were absorbed. This allows Cain to gain the properties of lightning, becoming intangible and moving at the speed of lightning in addition to using his previous ability of Kai's. After Kai and Beatrice split, Tubal Cain lost this ability. 3) Valerian Trifa His Holy Relic, Heilige Eohl (The body of Reinhard Heydrich) 338187.jpg 75254.jpg Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin: (To the realm of God - Soar free, Swan Knight of Gold) Lohengrin’s Briah, type Gudou, his desire being “I want to be another person”. When activated, Lohengrin summons Reinhard’s Longinuslanze Testament and can fire it at whatever he desires (As he is technically unable to physically wield it). Longinuslanze Testament possesses unlimited range, never misses, is always faster than its target and will kill them in one shot as well as being able to ignore the concept of distance. If one were to try and look at it, their mind and soul would be burned away. And if they tried to steal it, their existence would slowly be erased. However, the Briah has one significant drawback: When activated, Lohengrin loses his supernatural durability and becomes a regular human, making him far more vulnerable to attacks. 4) Wilhelm Ehrenburg His Holy Relic, Qliphoth Bacikal (The blood of Vlad the Impaler) Yetzirah Wilhelm using Qliphoth Bacikal to impale Methuselah Qliphoth Bacikal: The Holy Relic of Kaziklu Bey. Qliphoth Bacikal is the blood of Vlad the Impaler and currently runs through Wilhelm's veins. He can use it in a variety of ways in combat such as: creating spikes to use for melee combat, transform them into soul-destroying makeshift projectiles to fire at will, use them underneath his feet to act like a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, and remotely crystallize the blood of those who drank or absorbed Wilhelm's own blood (allowing him to attack others by crystallizing the blood from inside them). His stakes can also sap the force of anything they hit (ex. if a human were to be hit by one, they would have their whole lifeforce, blood, and soul absorbed), killing them in the process. It can even work on inanimate objects and machines such as cars as Wilhelm was able to turn it into scarp instantly and use it's fuel as nourishment to recover his energy. Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: (The Rose Bearer in the Forest of Death) Wilhelm’s Briah, type Hadou (Though with some features of Gudou), his desire being "I want to become a Vampire, invincible at night" and "I want the night to last forever". Upon activation, Wilhelm turns into a Vampire, and day turns to night in the area around him. The Briah's exact range is unknown as it is shown to create a fake moon, but it has been able to affect the area around Wilhelm by at least five hundred meters. Within the Briah itself, it allows Wilhelm to passively absorb energy from all that fall into the area of a black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being and absorbed by Wilhelm. At the same time, Wilhelm has no blind points within the forest, he can see, feel and hear every inch of space, can freely teleport wherever he wants, inhibit the senses of those inside, and can create spikes at any point in space (regardless if there is physical support or not). He is also completely undetectable within it, unable to be seen or sensed by any means, to the point that even his own soul is invisible to sense. Due to absorbing the energy around him, Wilhelm can also get faster and stronger as well as his regeneration ability increased to where he can regenerate any of his wounds almost instantly. He can even get more powerful if he activates his Briah while under the real moon by overlaying it with his fake one, making him more formidable of a being to fight and defeat. However when activating his Briah alongside his sister Helga, he can then use it in it's purest and ultimate form. Through this, he was able to fight and even keep up with Wolfgang Schreiber in speed (though due to the latter's Briah, he wasn't able to keep up initially and throughout the fight), creating an entire forest of bloody thorns that leave no safe spots to land and hide and even blocking off any possible exits in his Briah, forcing the target to constantly be on the move. The speed of his regeneration and absorption is also increased, as his wounds were instantly being healed from the hail of attacks from Wolfgang while also gradually taking the latters energy to make himself stronger and faster (though still incapable of truly keeping up with Wolfgang due to his ability to always be faster than him). The only ways to escape this Briah are to either kill Wilhelm himself or destroy the false moon. 5) Kei Sakurai Her Holy Relic, Hihi'irokane (a crimson blade engraved with Kanji that can generate flames hot enough to instantly boil water). Man sollte nach den Gesetzen der Götter leben (And so the word of the heavenly lord resoundeth: may the very bones be incinerated by my scorching flames): Kei’s Gudou-type Briah, her desire being "I wish that my passion burns forever". When activated, Kei’s body becomes pure flame that can instantly vaporize metal. This also makes it virtually impossible to strike her physically, as she is nothing more than fire. Kei’s Briah also allows her to travel through any space fire can travel through, even if it were far too small or narrow for any human. She can also extend the length of relic by several meters by encasing it in flames, giving her an additional edge against those who are able to withstand the heat she emits. 6) Rea Himuro Swastika Gates (Her holy relic which once all 8 gates open absorbs the souls of everyone in the city) Heilige Arche-Goldene Eiwahz Swastika: (Ark of the covenant-Conjuration of immortality sacrificial altar) As Rea attunes the Ark of Covenant, a compound of Swastika layered through Suwahara City, the 8 gates are opened, and she gathers the souls from around the city. Then, she starts to chant with the Three Commanders, raising Reinhard to Atziluth status. 7) Michael Wittmann better known as Machina or Einherjar Nigredo Deus Ex Machina: (God From the Machine) Machina's Holy Relic, Deus Ex Machina takes the form of his own body. A passive Relic that is always active, Deus Ex Machina allows him to end anything his fists hit, even putting an end to a Gudou-type Briah user's ability (ex. Ren's and Beatrice's) and putting them back to their base form so long as they have a history. He is also even able to hit elemental beings with his relic, as he knocked out Tubal Cain while he had Beatrice's Briah active that makes the latter become pure lightning. Midgardr Völsunga Saga: (End of the Mortal Realm) Machina’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I want to die with a single end”. When activated, his arms are covered in a pair of black armored guards that cover his entire arms. In this state, all of Machina’s punches now have the effect of erasing the existence of their target as long as they have a history (Which can include every single second of one's life, and works on material and immaterial beings, and even inanimate objects). This even applies to concepts (As they have existed since the Big Bang), allowing him to destroy Methuselah and the concept of darkness he embodies had Machina landed a direct hit. The only possible ways to bypass this ability are to be higher-dimensional (As it is impossible for Machina to actually hit them), have no time of history (as even as little as a millisecond of existence can count as having history), or to simply avoid all contact with his fists. 8) Rusalka Schwagerin Die Blutgräfin: The Holy Relic of Rusalka, said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory (albeit, is never physically seen in Rusalka's person anywhere). This relic is able to summon numerous torture devices written in the diary itself (ex. chains that can withstand a pressure force of up to tens tons and be used to entangle the target, iron maidens that crush her victims whole, giant torture wheels with spikes on them, etc.), to torment her foes. Like most Holy Relics, these torture devices also possess the ability to damage and destroy the soul while inflicting grievous physical harm. She is also able to infuse her Briah's shadows into these torture devices to completely restrict the movements of those unfortunate enough to be caught in them, leaving them at Rusalka's mercy. Csejte Ungarn Nachtzehre: (The Voracious shades from the Castle of Torture) Rusalka's Briah, Hadou-type, her desire being "I want to bring down others". Anyone who becomes caught in Rusalka's shadow gets dragged into her Castle of Torture, completely paralyzed and unable to move as if they were caught in a massive spider web. In addition, she is able to control the degree of her victims' paralysis, allowing her to even stop them from breathing if she so desired. To assist with capture, Rusalka is capable of transforming her shadow into massive monsters or fang-covered tentacles to envelop her foes. She is even able to devour her foes' souls whole to prevent them from ever escaping her grasp. She has also used her shadows to rip information directly from her foes' souls as well as dispose of any evidence of her killings. 9) Eleonore von Wittenburg Der Freiscutz Samiel: (The Marksman Samiel) The Holy Relic of Eleonore. Takes the appearance of a World War Two railgun tank. This relic is capable of launching shells that explode with an output exceeding the most powerful nukes. These shells, much like all other Holy Relics, are capable of inflicting both physical and spiritual damage, burning them to cinders along with the very souls of their victims. Muspellheimr Lævateinn: (Harrowing Sword of Inferno) Eleonore’s Hadou-type Briah, her desire being “I want to burn forever in the glow of Gold". Eleonore's Briah was initially in an incomplete form, causing her flames to continuously expand even after the target has escaped from their range until the flames finally engulf her foe. Even if one were to possess resistance to flames of such magnitude (exceeding the output of the most powerful nukes), the flames burn the very soul and bypass all resistance to heat and fire, reducing the target to nothing but cinders. But when the true form of her Briah is activated, Eleonore teleports her target into a realm of ceaselessly burning hellfire inside the barrel of her Relic that is impossible to escape from without cross-dimensional teleportation. Said realms' flames also retain all the characteristics of her incomplete Briah, the fire expanding endlessly to catch fleeing enemies and ignoring any resistance to heat and fire. Furthermore, her Holy Relic can still be utilized within this realm, firing unavoidable bursts of flame to further complicate matters for Eleonore's foes. 10) Rot Spinner Sieg Heil Viktoria (His Holy Relic, threads he can manifest and use to choke his enemies to death) 11) Riza Brenner Palida Mors (Her relic which can resurrect the dead should they wear the mask) 12) Wolfgang Schreiber His Holy Relic Lyngvi Vánagandr, and a Luger P08 and a Mauser C96 pair (Both of which have infinite ammo, abnormal fire rates, can literally ricochet off of empty space, hitting his target even if they initially miss, and can damage the soul. They also contain properties of Wolfgang's Briah, allowing the bullets to always become faster than Wolfgang's enemies). Lyngvi Vánagandr: (Tornado of Carnage) Wolfgang's Holy Relic, a WW2 Zundapp KS750 motorcycle which grants him higher speed when ridden. The mere activation of this relic allowed Wolfgang to rapidly increase his acceleration in an instant, easily dodging Ren's attack even after the latter had already used his Briah to slow time. Wolfgang generally his Holy Relic to ride across the field and to attack his enemies by ramming them at high speeds. While using Lyngvi Vánagandr Wolfgang is so fast that Ren can only barely make out his image. Wolfgang can also use his Briah in conjunction with his relic, allowing him to be untouchable and always be faster than his opponent. Niflheimr Fenriswolf: (The All-Devouring Beast of the Abyss) Schreiber’s Gudou-type Briah, his desire being “I do not want to be touched by anyone”. When Nilfheimr Fenriswolf is active, he has the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent no matter their speed, even if they were faster than the speed of light or attempted to alter the flow of time to either slow him down or speed themselves up (or both in the case of Ren when the latter attempted this with Eine Faust Finale), with Schreiber’s own reactions being boosted to compensate. It is also extremely difficult to interrupt this ability's activation,since the distance between Schreiber and his foes will stretch infinitely until the incantation's completion. However, if Schreiber by chance is touched by someone with his Briah active, he will break down and activate his true Briah. Here he merges with his relic, the hair lengthens down to past his shoulders that gives off a constant white glow, becomes even faster and enters a berserk-like state. Additionally, any of Schreiber’s actions, such as screaming or glaring, will damage the soul as well as any of Schrieber's physical blows, but he will lose the use of his firearms in the process. However, the contradictory nature of his true Briah's desire, "I want to be embraced" and his original Briah's desire causes any part of Schrieber's body that touches another to explode, only to regenerate using his stock of 185,731 souls. He will continue in this berserk rage until he expires, but will continue running even if his limbs are blown off, his head destroyed, or his body seared in incredible heat, making him virtually unstoppable. The only way to actually bypass this is to use a technique that fully halts Schreiber’s movement, such as time stop, or simply negate the technique outright. 13) Soth Soth 2v8.jpg|Lord Soth thestralv17.png|Thestral Alicorn First Born Son curse Shadow Monarch: The wishes he made upon his ancestor's grave for the strength to cleanse the world, no all realities of the impure ones have be reached the valley of the Dead. In the deepest pits the Dark lord of the undead granted him the Job of not just a Necromancer but Shadow Monarch. Those who he freshly slays upon his command shall rise to be his shadows. Thee corspes of the fallen that listen to his call to rise will be erased, swallowed by the darkness to become solid shadows. These shadows possess all the skills, strengths, base personality, and weapons they had in life without any of the emotional bonds they had in life. Not matters the species or race the were in life, their differences are lost as the become their Master's shadows. While limited in the numbers he can hold on in the begin he will eventually be able to hold onto more. The only real limitations are how freshly dead the victim is and the will between the victim and the Monarch. 009-002_1549039715.png 009-003_1549039715.png 010-001_1549039715.png 010-003_1549039715.png 013-001_1549039715.png 014-001_1549039715.png 015-002_1549039715.png 015-003_1549039715.png 019-001_1549039715.png 002-003.png 012-001.png 060___1561052788.png 028-001___1559159510.png Guardiant Deity Mercurius Key notes: ldo.gif Longinus_Dreizehn_Orden.jpg 7a.png 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of their Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Mercurius and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon her removed from her hand she can summon it back to her hand thanks to the Serpant weapon system. Category:Warriors Category:Villian